Just A Dream
by AlvinSivelle189
Summary: After three years Alvin returns from the military. Oneshot


I waited for you. I waited for you for three years, and you never came. I was beginning to think you abandoned me. I want you here. I want you home. I want you with me. I want you to hold me and love me. I wish you never should have left, please Alvin come back. Sometimes I wonder that you left was just a dream.

I sat on the recliner in the living room, reading a book while resting on my arm. It was a rainy day, after all it was spring. I flipped through pages of my book, reading and imaging the words that describe what was happening. It was silent, all I could hear was the pitter-patter of rain hitting against the glass, and the T.V. I reached to blanket that only covered my feet, and pulled it over my bottom half to keep warm. I motioned my hand to my face, and adjusted my glasses to keep them from falling. I peered to the front door when I herd a knock at the door. I closed the book and placed it on on the table next to the recliner and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked before reaching the door handle.

"I came here for Simon Seville" said the other from the other side of the door.

I opened the door to see the man that came to see me. I couldn't see his face because his umbrella was blocking it.

"Yes, I'm Simon Seville" I said in proper tone.

"This is for you" He said handing me a red box with a silver bow on the top.

I looked at the box intently.

"Who's it from?" I asked

"From Alvin Seville" he said lifting the umbrella.

"A-alvin..." I choked, looking at the person in front of me was Alvin with a bright smile on his face.

He lightly chuckled and held out his arms.

"So, do I get a hug or not?" he teased

I dropped the box and jumped in his arms.

"Alvin I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again" I sobbed clutching onto his jacket.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me in tighter. _Please don't let this be a dream_ I mentally pleaded. "Simon, you have no idea how much I missed you" Alvin said holding me closer, I didn't reply, I held onto him closer, feeling safe in his embrace. "Are we going to go in or not?" Alvin asked breaking the hug. I nodded and I led him in the abode. I picked up the box on my way in as Alvin closed the door.

"Simon, I'm sorry for not coming home" Alvin said looking at the floor, I turned around holding the box close to me, "Alvin, don't be sorry, you had a reason" I said comforting him, Alvin took a deep breathe, "Simon, I have to be, I left you for three years." Alvin said feeling guilty as we sat on the couch. "It doesn't matter, you're here now aren't you?" I asked smiling, Alvin turned towards me as the sadness faded away and was replaced by happiness.

"Yes" Alvin replied.

"That's all that maters then" I said smiling.

"Open it" Alvin said

I looked down at the box, I looked intently at the box. It wasn't big, it was small, so it had to be something small. I grabbed the bow and untied it. I lifted the cover of the box and inside was a neck-less. I carefully pulled the neck-less out. It was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, it was every positive name I could think of. It had a blue gem in the center of it, connected by a little silver chain. "It's beautiful.." I said in astonishment.

"It's your favorite color, so I bought you it" Alvin said simply smiling

I turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you Alvin." I said kissing him on the cheek.

Alvin blushed lightly and smiled.

"So how has the others been?" Alvin asked

"They've been doing good, Theo works at a restaurant, the girls are still singing and Dave's doing good" I informed as I put the neck-less back in the box.

"I missed you so much" Alvin said as he caught me off guard with a kiss.

I set the box on the table and kissed back.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, it's been so long since I've last seen his eyes.

_**FlashBack**_

_I stood outside tears rolling down my face, "Alvin please don't go" I pleaded. Alvin turned around an smiled, "Simon, don't worry I'll be back" Alvin said with a reasoning smile. "But I don't want you to go" I sobbed, "Simon, I have to. Remember I will always be with you and the others" Alvin said smiling as he got in his car._

_"Bye Alvin!" Theodore called out waving goodbye._

_The others began to wave saying goodbye and that we'll miss you. He waved goodbye and drove off as his car disappeared._

**_End of FlashBack_**

"Alvin, are you staying for good this time?" I asked looking into his eyes.

Alvin smiled, "Yes, I'm staying for good, because I resigned" Alvin said

I big smiled came across my face as I jumped into his arms.

"So you won't be leaving!" I squeaked with joy

"Yes I won't" Alvin said smiling.

* * *

So, do y'all like it? Tell me I'm dying to know lol.


End file.
